Castle's Angel
by Bestofrafa
Summary: AU. "Hello Richard Alexander Rodgers. Meet your guardian angel, I'm Katherine." Richard Castle, the famous and handsome writer has to take care of his little daughter, Alexis, by himself. One day, an angel called Katherine appears in his loft to take care of them, making him fall in love with her and believe in angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****:** Bestofrafa

**Summary:** AU. Richard Castle, though a famous and handsome writer, is going through a lot of personal problems after his divorce with Meredith and now has to take care of his 5 year old daughter, Alexis. And one day, an angel called Katherine appears in his loft, making him fall in love with her.

**AN: I hope you like this story, this is totally AU and came from when I was watching a brazilian soap opera about a couple and a little angel. English isn't my language. Have a good read and send me reviews so I can know if you like it or not.**

**Castle's Angel**

Richard Castle sighed, tired that night. The handsome and famous writer of the Storm's saga was going through many problems that year. A week ago he had come from a trip from Texas to promote his books when he found his now ex-wife, Meredith, betraying him with her director, in their bed. The screams and discussions had woken up their daughter, Alexis, and Richard asked his mother, Martha, to take her with her to spend the night outside, concerned about the little girl. Meredith tried to explain herself, saying she had felt alone and that Richard was never around and neither showed that he loved her, but in the end, she cried out that she was only with him for the money and fame and that he could keep their daughter, because she didn't care.

_"How can you talk like that, so cold, about our daughter?" The man of beautiful blue eyes asked, in a mix of anger and disappointment. _

_Alexis was an innocent girl of 5 years old, always opening a huge smile when she would see her father returning from a trip, or in the rare moments when Meredith would join them for a walk in the park._

_"Alexis was the guarantee of our marriage. But now it's over!" The redhead replied aloud, staring at him, her eyes flashing. "Since you want the divorce, I will give it to you. And take all the money from you that I can."_

_"So it was all about money, wasn't it?" He asked disappointed, already knowing the answer. "You won't get another penny from me,Meredith. Get your stuff and get out of here, my lawyer will look for you in the coming days."_

_Meredith indignantly took a small vase that was on the table and throw it at Richard, hitting his forehead. The man groaned in pain, seeing stars and putting his hand to his forehead, feeling the cut and the blood dripping from it, while Meredith grabbed her suitcases and closed the door with violence, leaving him alone._

Richard rubbed his forehead, where there was a band-aid, brushing away his brown hair, feeling the spot throbbing, where Meredith had hit him with the vase. He and Meredith had a meeting with his lawyers that week, because as the redhead had promised she would try to take all the money from him that she could. And the writer was going to fight so that she couldn't and also to have full custody of Alexis, although the mother didn't want her.

Before his daughter come to the world, Richard had a new woman every week, always appearing on page six, among the most wanted single men because, besides being famous, he was a handsome and elegant man, with broad and well structured body, brown hair and baby blue eyes that could conquer every woman. But when he met Meredith and then Alexis was born, he changed because the little girl soon hand him wrapped around her finger with her big blue eyes and a contagious smile and the man wanted to protect his daughter from all this publicity, fussing her and giving her all his love, his little pumpkin.

"Daddy?"

Richard looked at the door of his office and saw the little girl with red hair and blue eyes and big looking at him, pajamas and containing a yawn. The man's face lit up and he reached for her, and she ran to him, sitting on his lap.

"Ready to sleep, dear?" He asked in a sweet voice, embracing the most important thing in his life, his daughter.

"Yep." She replied with a smile, as she hugged him back.

"Sure you don't prefer to stay up late and watch a marathon of the princess's movies?"

"Daddy, you know I have to sleep at 8 pm, I'm still a child." Alexis said with a pout, turning to her father and putting her little hands on her hips.

The man laughed at the maturity of the little girl, ruffling her hair and lifting her in his arms as he carried her to her bedroom, on the other floor. In the way, the child asked:

"Daddy, do angels exist?"

"Of course they exist, pumpkin, as well as the Santa, the Easter Bunny..."

"But you're the Easter bunny!" The girl pointed out, remembering the last Easter, when she had found her father wearing rabbit ears and putting her chocolates under the bed in the morning.

"Well, yes. But angels exist. Why are you asking me that?"

The girl played with his stubble, as they reached the door to her room and she said quietly:

"Because I felt an angel petting my hair as I played with my dolls and there was this smell of cherries in the air."

"Umm... She must be your guardian angel." Richard said with a smile, depositing Alexis on the bed.

Alexis smiled happily, while her father covered her and put her favorite teddy bear in her arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"She must be beautiful..." She murmured, almost asleep.

"Yes, she must be, and will always take care of you. Sweet dreams my pumpkin."

"Good night, daddy." Before he left, the girl asked softly: "You know I love you, right? And I'll never leave you?"

Thrilled with his daughter's words, he nodded, looking at her and when she relaxed, he gave send her a kiss from the door.

"I love you and will always take care of you."

Richard closed the door behind him, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of all that Alexis had been going through, being so young, but she was the one giving him the strength to move on. He would do anything to keep her always happy and loved.

The writer reached his office, going to his chair when he was invaded by the scent of cherries and noted that there was already someone sitting on it. Richard stopped in place, amazed to see the most beautiful woman in the world or the universe. She had long and wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, framing her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled in amusement and her red lips had an amused smile. She wore a long, laced and white dress, but what had made him stop originally wasn't her beauty but the pair of white wings on her.

The red lips parted and Richard tried to say something, without success, lost with the sight of her wings.

"Hello Richard Alexander Rodgers. Meet your guardian angel, I'm Katherine."

**TBC**

**I hope you liked. I think this story will have 6 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanks for the reviews/fav, I loved them. Sorry for the mistakes, have a good read.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Richard Alexander Rodgers. Meet your guardian angel, I'm Katherine."

"Pardon?" Richard asked confused, after waking up from his stupor caused by the beauty and the wings of the woman. "My guardian angel?"

Katherine smiled gently, knowing it was always like this, when an angel presented itself to a human. First confusion, then the denial and finally acceptance. She rose gracefully from the writer's chair, walking to the middle of the office, her wings rocking slightly behind her until she stops in front of the writer, who stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"I know you're confused, but it'll soon pass, I came here for you."

Understanding spread across Richard's face, and he smirked, passing by Katherine and going to his desk, looking for a pen. Now he understood, she should be one of his crazy fans who somehow managed to fool his doorman and now was there, in his loft, looking for a signature. It was the most plausible explanation that came to the writer's head that although was a very credulous person, believing in Santa Claus and aliens, didn't believe in angels. They couldn't be real, could they?

"Here this." The brunette said, turning to the woman, holding a pen in one hand, still with that smile that would make his fans melt. "Where do you want it?"

"What?" Katherine asked, now confused, with a little furrow between her eyebrows. ""What are you talking about?"

"The autograph. I don't know how you managed to pass by the doorman, but since you're here, I'll give you my autograph." And so we can put a stop in this madness, he thought. But despite all the madness, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. "It'll be in your chest? On the back? Or you did you bring one of my books?"

Katherine closed her eyes, counting to ten and taking a deep breath. She knew that the beginning would be difficult, especially being Richard Alexander Rodger's guardian angel, the famous writer and playboy, but that also had been going through many problems and was a single father of a beautiful little girl.

She raised her hand, removing the pen from his hand, causing their fingers to touch and both felt a shiver at the touch. Richard noticed how soft and delicate her hand was, like hands of an angel, while Katherine noted his long and strong fingers from hours typing his stories.

She placed the pen on the table and then looked at the face's writer. Katherine knew it was wrong to an angel think what she was thinking, but Richard was a handsome man with a beautiful pair of baby blue eyes and a smile conqueror. Richard watched the woman's cheeks become pink and then she touched his forehead and brushed his hair away, removing the band-aid that was there and he protested.

"Hey-"

"Shh, relax." She said, her voice low and soft, touching the nasty cut that was there, caused by Meredith.

Katherine stroked the cut with her fingertips, so gently that Richard closed his eyes, losing himself in her touch and her scent of cherries. Did all the angels have this cherry scent? He wondered for a moment, fantasizing about the possibility of angels being real.

And then, the pain on his forehead was gone, and the man opened his eyes when she kissed his forehead, lingering a bit on the spot and this time it was Richard who blushed, feeling the red lips on his forehead.

She pulled away and he pulled out his iPhone from his pocket, using the mirror to see his forehead. Where once there was a nasty cut, now there was nothing. He put the phone back on his pocket, looking at the woman in shock. Was she really an angel? His angel?

"You're really an angel?"

She laughed, nodding.

"I told you."

"But-But how is it possible?"

"Who can tell?" She returned the question with a shrug, taking him by the hand and lending him to the leather couch that was there in the corner.

It was a question she couldn't answer him, the angels existed just as human as well, although in different spiritual planes.

A huge smile spread across the man's face, making her smile too, reminding her of a little boy of 8 years old. She wanted to care for and protect him so much, seeing him like that.

"Not that I'm not honored to have you, but why me? Why not Alexis?" He was still trying to absorb all that information, but he couldn't help but wonder why he, after all, because he was a man of almost 40 years and his daughter, who was only 5, should need Katherine more.

The two sat, being opposite each other.

"Gates sent me here because you'll need me and my protection, maybe not now, but later."

"Gates?"

"It's who commands all the angels and sends them to the Earth." She knew he cared about his daughter and to be sincere, when Katherine had peered in the girl, she fell in love with the little redhead. "But that doesn't mean I won't take care of Alexis too."

"Have you met her already?" He asked, opening a huge smile at the thought of his daughter.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, smiling. "She's lovely and while I'm here looking after you, I promise to take care of her as well."

"Can she see you too?" He asked, remembering when his daughter had told him about the angel in her room. "She thinks she saw an angel."

"She can't see me, but she can feel me. Your daughter is a very special child, Mr. Rodger." She replied, still smiling.

"I know." He was thinking of his daughter and her ability to conquer everyone, even angels and then looked at Katherine, staring at the soft white wings on her back and his curiosity to know and touch things won over him.

"Can I touch them?" He asked shyly, indicating her wings and Katherine nodded, a little disconcerted.

He would be the first human to touch it. Katherine was a young angel and this was her first mission on Earth. In her whole life she had watched with great interest the things above the clouds, the Broadway plays, children playing in the park and, one time, she had peered over Richard's shoulder to read the stories he had been writing, leaving her fascinated. He was great with words, making her laugh and even making her cry with his characters.

Gates, a tough angel, but with a good heart, had told her, in a few details, that Richard would need protection and in the days that had anticipate her appearance to the writer, Katherine had watched the man and his routine to know him better. At first she had seen his way with women and that had left her disappointed, but after seeing him interacting with Alexis and his donations to institutions, the angel realized that the man had a big heart and needed her.

"Be careful, they are sensitive."

Richard raised his hand and touched her right wing, feeling the softness of the feathers, running a hand as gently as he could, with his large and strong hand and for a moment, Katherine was lost in his touch so gentle and warm and a satisfied sigh escaped from her lips, against her will.

Surprised by the sound she made, he looked at the woman beside him, now biting her lip to keep quiet and he smiled, surprised to find that she was really an angel and her wings were as real as the story she had told him. And speaking of history, a new idea was surging for his next book.

He made one last caress on her wing and then released it, looking at her hazel eyes and that child's smile came across his face again.

"An angel... My angel."

_Tell me_  
><em>What I already know<em>  
><em>I have so many new things to tell you about me<em>  
><em>Tell me<em>  
><em>about you<em>

TBC

Tell me what do you think about the story/ideas. Reviews cheer the writers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, thanks for the reviews and for fav/following. But I would really appreciate if you guys, that are reading and following, could send this story reviews, it would really make my day and help me keep writing, reading about what others think about the fanfic. Have a good read and all mistakes are mine.**

"You want to watch a movie?" The writer asked, still smiling like a child as he stared at the angel, who was surprised by the invitation.

"What?"

"A movie. I've never had a guardian angel so I don't know what you like to do." He explained, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Richard-" Katherine began to say, but he held up a finger, silencing her.

"Rick."

"Okay, Rick. You don't have to worry about entertaining me. I'm here to work, to take care of you."

"It's not a matter of entertaining, Katherine. Watching movies is something that friends do. And while you're here as my angel, you can also be my friend."

Taken by surprise with the writer's words, Katherine opened her mouth, but she couldn't find words. That was the proof that he was very good with words. His face hadn't any trace of malice or joke, just sincerity. She finally managed to say something:

"Kate." Richard raised his eyebrow and she continued: "If I can call you Rick, it's just fair to you to call me Kate."

"Katie?" He asked, this time playful, throwing his charm at her.

"Kate. Don't overdo it." She said, rolling her eyes, trying to hide a small smile as she stood up from the couch.

Angels were allowed to roll their eyes? Richard asked himself, curious to what he would use in his next book, raising from the couch too. There were so many things he wanted to ask and as they walked into the living room, he asked:

"When you aren't taking care of yours charges, what do you angels do?"

"Those who aren't guardian angels receive special training with Gates, the sacred teachings, the Angel's rules and how to use our powers."

"Wow!" He exclaimed surprised, turning to Kate in the room. "You have powers?"

"I can fly, use my breath to make things fly and also I can heal minor injuries."

Still amazed with what she as telling him, Richard turned on the TV and the title of the film _'Enchanted'_ appeared on the screen.

"Alexis must have forgotten the DVD."

"No, that's fine. What is it about?" She asked, curious, and the man motioned for her to sit on the couch beside him.

"It's a movie for children, about the magic of the love. It's about a princess who dreams of finding her true love and she came out from a fairy tale and end in the real world. You wanna watch that?"

She agreed and Richard smiled, giving the play in the movie and put his feet on the table, getting comfortable. Relaxing little by little, Kate brought her feet to the couch, resting her chin on her knees, watching the movie.

During the film, writer's look went from the film to the angel at his side, which seemed concentrated in the movie. A small smile appeared on her face in the scene where the little girl took Giselle to buy something for the prom. Several things went through his mind, who had already seen the film several times with his daughter. Could Angels fall in love? Could they kiss?

Richard couldn't stop admiring the beautiful angel, his blue eyes lowering to her red lips. Kate's face was gradually relaxing, remembering him about a little girl excited and she seemed delighted with the movie, making him smile, when then her voice caught him, saying in a provocative tone:

"It's creepy to stare."

Blushing, the author looked away to the movie and she laughed softly as they watched in silence. When the movie was over and Richard turned off the TV, he asked:

"Can angels love?"

Caught off guard by the question, she moistened her lips, trying to think of how to respond, but then he added:

"You don't need to answer me if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, that's fine."

To angels, friend's love, family's love and the love between angels of opposite sex existed and the love they felt for the humans they protected, in a friendship way, existed just like human's love. But the love between an angel and a human, similar to the love of a woman for a man, was complicated, painful and therefore forbidden for them, by Captain Gates. Kate herself had seen what had happened to an angel, Johanna, who had been like a mother to her and every time she thought about her, it hurt.

"Kate?" He called, worried, when he saw her look seeming distant and lost. She blinked and then rushed to reply:

"We love. We love our family, our friends and the humans we protec. There's the love between angels of opposite sex."

"And the love for a human? A man?"

"It's forbidden."

Both looked at each other and for some reason, Kate's heart clenched in a way she had never felt before, as a silence fell between them two. A sense of disappointment hit Richard, hearing Kate's words. But he was sure she had felt something between them when their hands had touched for first time, she being an angel or not, or it being forbidden. And he was willing to see how far they could go.

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day. And speaking of stories, as I've told you some of my angel's histories, one day you could tell me one of the stories you write."

"I promise." Richard knew that something must have happened in her past, but as he yawning, he decided it was time to sleep. "My mother always uses the room near the Alexis's when she comes here, but the room down the hall is free, and the bed is very comfortable."

"Rick." She laughed, shaking her head and he looked at her, confused. "I don't need to sleep."

"No?"

"No. I just need a little rest, but that I'm going to do up there." She said, referring the clouds, the angels' realm. The angels didn't need to eat and even sleep, just rest when they'd use their powers too much.

"And if I need you?" Richard insisted, making a pout that made her shake her head.

"You're an 8 year-old boy in a man's body of 40."

"10."

"But back to the subject, don't worry. I'll know if you need me."

"Okay..." He sighed, defeated but then said: "I'll check on Alexis, would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to." She replied, smiling and making him smile with her.

The two climbed the stairs and Richard opened his daughter's bedroom door carefully not to wake up her. The little girl was in a deep sleep, her red hair spread on the pillow, as she hugged her teddy bear. He approached her, adjusting her covers and then he kissed the top of her head fondly. Kate stood at the door, watching him take care of his daughter, amazed at the love and affection the man had to give.

"Kate?" He whispered, reaching out toward her and she approached, leaning on Alexis, brushing away the girl's bangs and in Alexi's sleep, she reached out toward the angel, grabbing one of Kate's curls.

"Mommy..." And then her little hand fell back, holding her teddy bear again.

Both were touched by the girl and Kate laid a kiss on the girl, in the same spot Richard had kissed and turned to him, not knowing what to say.

"She feels the lack of a mother figure looking after her."

"I know you'll find the right woman for you, and you she'll love Alexis too."

Richard said nothing, fixing his gaze on Kate, who soon turned away, feeling her cheeks flush and looked one last time at the sleeping figure of Alexis, before leaving the room, accompanied by him.

"Where is my goodnight kiss?" He asked, smirking, breaking the silence and to his surprise, she twisted his ear. "AAH-Are you angels allowed to do that?"

"That was your goodnight kiss, Mr. Rodger." She said, dropping his ear and laughing. She beat her wings and said: "Good night."

"See you tomorrow, Kate."

"Why not just say good night?" She asked curiously, as she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Because I'm a writer and good night sounds boring. Until tomorrow is more hopeful, my dear angel." He replied with a beautiful smile.

She smiled back and then disappeared, surprising the author, who already had ideas for a book with Storm and an angel.

_You are in the shadow look _

_I thought about keeping you _

_But it was better that way_

**TBC**

**Did you like? See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Please, who is reading, leave a review, because last chapter only 2 did. I'm trying to update asap, with college and other things. Last chapter, i wrote the scenes about being friends and watching movies because Castle doesn't know how he should act around an angel, something so pure, that's why he suggested things that may appear childish. Have a good read. **

The next morning, when Richard awoke, he spent some time lying on his bed, wondering if last night had been just a dream. But his forehead was the proof that it hadn't. He rubbed his forehead, remembering about Kate and smiled, wondering if she would appear today.

After he showered and woke Alexis, he went to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes, with a new story in his mind, with characters and scenery, for the first time with an angel as his muse. A beautiful angel. That daybreak he had already written a draft and was pleased with what he had created, and would soon show it to Gina.

"You seem happy, Rick."

"Jesus, Kate!" The man said, almost knocking the pan and he put it aside, taking a deep breath and turning to the angel who was sitting on his kitchen counter, legs crossed, smiling amused.

"How did you appear without my ninja powers alerting me?"

"My powers are atop your ninja's powers." She said, rolling her eyes and then her intelligent eyes stared at his face, watching the dark circles from hours spent writing a story in the early hours. She knew that, because she had watched him from afar that night.

"You need to sleep more Rick." She said in a softer tone and he smiled at her concern, shaking his head while serving the pancakes on a plate for his daughter.

"I was excited about the ideas for my next book."

"Storm saga?"

"You know my books?" The writer was marveled with that, while serving pancakes for him and then turned to Kate, pointing the spoon to her, pretending to accuse her: "Have you been spying on me, angel?"

"Sometimes." He continued to stare at her, with a huge smile of satisfaction and she defended herself: "What better way to know the writer you're going to take care, that reading what he writes?"

"Admit it, you've fallen in love with my words in my books. You're my fan."

"Rick, stop now." She said annoyed, because deep inside, she had really fallen in love with his books, reading them in the author's own office when he was writing.

"My first angel fan." He said with a beautiful smile, making the corners of Kate's mouth turn up lightly.

"Daddy? Can you brush my hair in a ponytail please?"

They both turned and saw Alexis, ready for school, wearing jeans, sneakers and a pink sweater because it was autumn. In her little hands she carried a rubber band and her brush.

"Of course, my pumpkin. Come here." Richard pulled out a chair for his daughter, who sat down and handed the objects to him, while Kate watched they two, from the table, in their morning routine, with interest.

Carefully, the father began combing his daughter's hair, untangling them and then making the ponytail and finally, planting a kiss on his daughter's head, who smiled. Alexis then frowned, looking at her father.

"Is my angel here? The kitchen smells like cherry."

"Yes, she's here, dear."

Alexis's face lit up and she looked around looking for the angel and then frowned to see that she couldn't see it and turned to her father, upset:

"But why you can see it and I can't?"

"Because daddy has super powers and can see her. And you already have your power to conquer everyone's hearts, don't you?"

Alexis seemed to accept her father's response and then asked cheerful, her blue eyes shining like her father's:

"It is 'she'? How is she? Does she have wings like in the fairy tales?"

"Yes. And she's beautiful and has a big heart." Richard said, playing with his daughter's hair. "Her hair is the color of chocolate, but with gold threads, framing her face that has the most beautiful and angelic smile I've ever seen, after yours, my dear, and she has soft white wings floating with her."

Alexis seemed delighted with what her father was telling her and Kate felt her face flush with the praise that man had done to her and she lowered her face, biting her lip and letting one side of her wing hid her face and Richard smiled at her embarrassing, finding her even more beautiful, making it clear that she was beautiful and, above it all, special.

"And is she your guardian angel too?"

"Yes, she takes care of daddy so monsters like Gina won't hurt me."

Alexis giggled at what her father had said about his agent and she patted his nose, while Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Daddy, you can't call people 'monsters', it's not nice."

"You're right, my pumpkin, I'm so lucky to have you to call my attention."

"Daddy." Richard motioned that he was listening, while serving the girl her juice and Alexis bit her lip shyly: "She also likes me, doesn't she? Like she likes you?"

"Of course I like you." Kate replied gently, though she knew the girl couldn't hear her and Richard smiled at her, before looking back at Alexis.

"Of course she likes you."

"Will I be able to see her one day?"

"I'm sure one day you'll be able to see her." He assured, exchanging a glance with Kate, who said nothing, trying to keep her face expressionless, as she couldn't assure him, it was against the rules, appear to someone who wasn't their protégé.

Kate just stood up, stopping next to Alexis's chair, leaving the girl between her and her father and Richard knew what she wanted.

"Dear, if you can extend your left arm, she's here, on your side left side. Her name is Katherine."

Alexis turned carefully, getting face to face with Kate, though she couldn't see the angel. The girl seemed hesitant at first and then raised her short arm, that trembling slightly, touching her wing slowly.

"This is her wing." Richard explained and her eyes widened with excitement.

Although Alexis couldn't feel it, Kate felt her touch and her heart filled with joy to see the smiling face of the little redhead, stroking her wing and Richard nodded in approval to the angel.

"Nice to meet you, Katherine. My name is Alexis Castle, I'm five years old, I love to watch Disney movies, but I prefer reading, because daddy writes stories and taught me how to read, and I also love eating chocolate pancakes in the morning..."

Alexis began to blab quickly about herself, when then Richard interrupted his daughter.

"Pumpkin, take it easy. And we're late, eat your pancakes before they cool down."

"Okay..."

During the walk to Alexis's school, the girl told both her father and the angel, about the tea party with dolls she and her friends had planned to do in the lunch time and showed they two the dolls she had in her backpack. After leaving her in the school's gate, both Richard and Kate kissed her left cheek, Kate being supported by her wings.

"Kate?"

"Huh?" She asked, as they continued to walk, and he had a small smile.

"You were amazing with Alexis."

"She is amazing."

After arriving at the coffee shop where Richard liked to sit to write his stories, he took a table and, opening the laptop to start turning his draft into a chapter, he felt Kate's wings brushing on his face, and he realized that he couldn't start his new story with her being so close to him so he asked, awkwardly:

"Hum, not that you're bothering me, but are you going to stay floating beside me, while I try to write?"

"It's not as if it is the first time." She told him, frowning, looking slightly offended for being expelled by him, the man she was taking care.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, shocked.

"But if you want, I can disappear." She said and for a moment her eyes shone, making Richard regret for being so rude to the angel.

But in the blink of an eye, Kate disappeared in front of Richard, who called her aloud, desperate:

"Kate? HEY KATE, COME BACK!"

Everyone in the coffee shop turned to the writer, seeing him talking to himself, and some of them shook their heads and some others, his fans, were giggling to see who would be the first to go ask for an autograph. Richard sat down, feeling bad about expelling her, ignoring the looks and staring at the blank screen of his computer, watching his reflection and for a moment he thought he had seen Kate's reflection behind him.

_In the shadow of the look_  
><em>I tried to find you<em>  
><em>There was nothing but me<em>

_**TBC**_

_**Hope you leave reviews, and I also hope you enjoyed this chapt. Kisses, Rafa.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Guys, thanks a lot for the reviews, I loved reading them. And a huge thanks to by beta, ****CharlieSwagron****, who helped me with this chapter :D Have a good read and please, leave reviews telling me if you liked or not, they're important.**

After leaving Alexis with his mother that afternoon, Richard went to meet Gina to talk about his new book. Gina, Paula, his lawyer, and some members from Black Pawn were there, reading the draft of the first chapter from his new story.

"Well?" he asked when Gina took off her glasses and lowered the manuscript.

"Look, Richard, it was bad enough that you killed off the main character in your last book, but now you're going to revive him a fairy tale story involving angels?" she told him incredulously.

Richard frowned, but ignored Gina's insulting comment. He knew how upset she had been when she'd read the last chapter of Storm Fall, saying that he wouldn't have success trying to create another character as good as Derrick Storm or even come close to selling as many books. But the author was sure that when he completed his new character and his new novel, it would all be a success. Katherine herself, if she were human, would attract all eyes to her.

"You said I wouldn't be able to create another character as good as Storm so I simply modified him a little bit. I present to you the newest star of Storm Death: Nikki Heaven."

"Nikki?!"

Richard turned to the side, almost jumping ten feet in the air when he saw that Kate was sitting in the empty seat beside him. Her face had an expression of incredulousness on it. Gina and the others turned to look at him in concern.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Castle?" his lawyer asked. He nodded and cast a quick glance at Kate.

"Storm dies and meets an angel called Nikki who explains that there is a way to become human again and return to Earth because there's a big case he'll need to solve soon. But in order to return, he'll need to go through several tests before the captain of the angels, Iron Gates, will resurrect him. In addition to all of this, Nikki and Storm will have to take care of a journalist named Rook who is unknowingly in danger due to his recent investigation and there is an angel among them who's possibly killing both angels and humans," he explained.

"I can't believe that you're basing one of your characters on me and calling her Nikki! What kind of name is Nikki?" Kate's face was red with anger as she poked him hard in the chest. It was just unbelievable! Nikki sounded like anything but angelic. She wasn't feeling so cooperative with Richard at that moment. Even angels like her had limits on their patience and he'd exhausted hers earlier in the coffee shop.

"Nikki's a sexy name!" he replied, his face inches from her own. He breathed and ended up inhaling her scent, one that smelled of cherries. She felt the need to retreat, feeling quite uncomfortable with their closeness.

"Change it."

"No."

Her face was close to his now. A shiver ran through his body when she pressed her lips to his ear. His eyes slammed shut when he felt her lips ghost over a sensitive spot. But then she said loudly, "Change it."

"Richard?" Paula said, trying to get his attention. She was looking at him like he'd gone crazy, watching as he leaned towards the empty chair before pulling back and opening his eyes, startled by his name being called. Straightening up, he threw an annoyed glare at Kate who was sitting and giggling from his embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say anything in front of the others.

"The idea is a good one," Paula told him. "I think this story could work."

"Jesus, Paula," his blonde publisher exclaimed, shaking her head irritably at the brunette. "Richard's going from crime fiction to fantasy novels! The fans won't want to read this kind of stuff."

"It's not just a 'fantasy novel'," Richard said, angrily defending his creation. "As I told you, I'll continue to write about criminal investigations and murderers, but in a different way. And I'm sure Nikki will be a success."

"Richard, who's gonna want to read about angels?"

Kate was now beginning to get angry with Gina, because it  
>had sounded as an offense. It seemed like Richard was offended by Gina's words as well. Frowning, Kate narrowed her eyes at the paper and pens in front of the woman and watched in delight as the objects flew into her lap, frightening her. Richard looked over at the angel by his side and she just shrugged.<p>

One person stood up and declared, "I think this is a sign to give the book a chance."

"I agree," Paula announced, picking up her things and leaving.

Gina let out a long, heavy sigh before cleaning up the papers that had flown everywhere. Getting up, she walked to the door and said, "You can write the story, but I hope to see the first two chapters in two weeks. You should know, though, that if this fails and doesn't sell, you will go back to writing about the police and CIA again."

"Fair enough," he agreed, waiting until everyone had left before smiling at Kate. "Wow, that's going in my book."

Kate was quiet, biting her bottom lip as she stared at the window that gave a great view of the setting sun. Richard, concerned with her silence, rose from his chair and turned hers so that she had no choice but to face him. Gently, almost hesitatingly, he placed his fingers underneath her chin and brought her worried hazel eyes to meet his.

"Kate? Do you not want me to write the book?" He couldn't understand why she looked so upset. After all, hadn't she said that she liked reading what he wrote? He also knew that quite a few people would love to have a character on his book based on them. So why did she appear so downcast? "Kate, talk to me. Talk to me so I can understand you."

She took a deep breath, staring into his worried blue eyes as she tried to think of the best way to explain her thoughts to him. There were so many conflicts raging in her mind that even the many years of being trained by Gates hadn't prepared her for.

"Why are you basing you next main character on me?"

"You didn't like it? I mean, besides the name, of course."

"I don't want people reading about me, about my habits. What I think, my life as an angel; all of that is personal."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, dropping her chin and returning to his chair. "I didn't think about how you would feel about this." The truth was that he'd been so excited about the idea that he'd simply started writing. "But, Kate, I won't write about you. The story's about Nikki."

"But you're basing her on me!"

"Some things, yeah, but she's not you. Yes, Nikki is a bit of a different name for angel and she's gonna be brunette, but the similarities end there. I promise not to expose you or the other angels. I just want to understand a little bit about you in order to build the story and the rest will come from my imagination. I won't put any angelic secrets or anything like that in the story."

Kate was silent for a moment. She would never admit it, but despite not being happy with the idea of a book based on her world and a character called 'Nikki', deep down a part of her wanted to see how it would turn out, even more because it was going to be write by her favorite author, the only one she knew. Though she was still angry with him, she smiled, causing him to feel the relief set in.

"A brunette angel? Angelic secrets?"

"Well, you have brown hair. And I don't intend to disclose anything that's important or sacred to you in this book. I won't embarrass or expose the angels."

"You've only known me for two days," she whispered disbelievingly.

"But you caught my attention the moment we met. You're so beautiful and have such a big heart and you're just so dedicated to your work. You're an extraordinary angel," he said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Finally, she gave in. "Okay, but I'll have to talk to Gates. A lot of things won't be allowed to appear in the book. And I'm still not thrilled with the name," she added.

The grin he gave her made her stomach flutter. "Thank you, Kate." He suddenly turned serious and said, "I'm sorry about earlier today. It was kind of rude of me, dismissing you like that."

"Yes, you were rude, but I shouldn't have been watching you and reading what you were writing without you knowing," she admitted.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You can read whatever I'm writing wherever you want and follow me whenever you choose to do so. It's just that I'm not used to anyone being that close when I'm writing. But I think I could get used to the idea."

She shook her hand and watched while he packed up his things from the meeting. The two went to the door and he opened it, motioning for her to go first. Out of nowhere, a question popped into his mind.

"Hey, Kate? Are angels born angels or were they humans in a past life?" This was something that had been bothering him and he needed to know the answer for Nikki's backstory.

"Well, we're all born as an angel, from a fountain that's in our kingdom," she replied. "If you have any more questions, I can answer them at home."

"Thank you," he said in appreciation. "We should go home. Alexis must be eager to tell us how her day at school went."

Kate smiled. "Let's go."

_From where I am, I can see_

_The path that leads me to you_

**TBC**

**Lot of things are going to happen in the next chap. Reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thanks again for reading/reviewing. And thanks to by beta ****CharlieSwagron**** for helping with the fanfic. I really hope to receive more reviews in this chapter, please. Have a good read, things between the angel and Rick are going to improve for better now.**

**Chapter 6**

Two months had passed since Katherine's arrival into the Castles' lives. She had brought many changes to Richard and Alexis's lives and although the little girl couldn't see her, she could feel her presence which was enough to make Alexis smile brightly. The divorce process was over and Meredith had moved to California, occasionally sending a card or a gift to her daughter from time to time. Even though she most definitely felt the lack of a mother around her, Alexis knew that she had an angel to take care of her.

Richard and Kate were quite comfortable with each other by now and had created a routine between them. When Alexis was at school, the angel would keep an eye on the little girl, making sure that she was fine and happy. She would then spend the afternoon going back and forth from the clouds and Richard's office where the author was currently working on the sixth chapter of his book, "Death in Heaven". Gina still had many doubts about it, but seeing as the others seemed to like the first two chapters he'd written, she had no choice but to go along with it and they were working with a timeline so he wouldn't be able to create another story.

With what Kate had told him, Richard had constructed the first two chapters. Storm had woken up in the top of a tower made out of clouds where people who turned into angels went. There he met Nikki, a beautiful and sexy angel with a big heart and a strong personality. She was charged by the captain of the angels, named Iron, with training Storm for his first mission as a guardian angel and thus convince Iron to resurrect him.

Gates hadn't much like the idea of Richard writing a book about angels, especially when it was based on one angel in particular. But as Katherine had told her, they couldn't stop him from writing what he wanted. Part of Kate's job now was to ensure that he obeyed her when she said that something couldn't appear in the book. The exception being, of course, the name Nikki.

It was night and Richard was in his office writing with the door open in case Alexis, who was busy drawing in the living room, needed him for some reason. Kate was sitting in a chair by his side with her legs bent, reading what Richard was writing. 

She smiled against her will, seeing his fingers sliding on the keyboard and typing out the scene where Nikki and Storm meet Rook. Sparks were flying between the brunette angel and the journalist after the initial flirtation between Storm and Nikki died off. It was obvious that Rook was based on the writer himself: brown hair, blue eyes, and a charming and playful smile. Kate said nothing, content to keep reading and giggling softly whenever he became frustrated with his progress and forced himself to rewrite something. 

She refused to interrupt or intrude, simply leaving him to his work so long as he wouldn't exceed their agreement and to Richard, it was a successful arrangement. Though it was a little strange to have the angel reading all he wrote, he enjoyed her company, every now and then feeling her wings rub against his shoulder. Sometimes they would talk, but most often they would only hear the sounds of their breathing and movements of Kate's wings.

"Kate?" the author called, turning to her.

She had her chin resting on her knees as she scanned the words he'd typed, the lines of Rook and Nikki.

"Yeah?" she said, lifting her head and looking into his blue eyes.

"What do you think of Nikki having an ex-boyfriend angel?"

"What?" Her eyes widened as she blushed.

Richard smiled, returning his attention to the screen. "I mean, you told me once that angels can date other angels, right?"

"Yes," she replied, still recovering from the shock and settling back into her chair, trying to relax. "They're much like the relationships you humans have."

"How about you tell me about someone you've dated?"

Even though he suggested she tell him, the image of his angel walking hand in hand with another angel in the clouds was hard. It broke his heart to think about sharing her with anyone, even if it was a celestial being. Kate was his and he was gradually falling in love with her. Every day they spent together, whether it was in the office or in the park with Alexis, he wanted to grab her hand and hold her tight or pull her close and kiss her on the lips in the purest way.

"Absolutely not. No way," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have to use your imagination with that one, writer-boy."

"But, Kate," he insisted, turning to her and pouting like a little boy. "I get my Nikki inspiration from you. You have to tell me something." 

"Well, there was a time right when I started my training…" she began, a small smile spreading across her face. Richard leaned forward in his chair, getting closer to her, but keeping his hands on the keyboard in order to write. "Just kidding," she whispered, teasing him. Frustrated, the man fell back in his chair.

The truth was that Kate had only had a relationship with an angel named Sorenson at the end of their training. But it had only been a few kisses, nothing more, and the two of them decided to break up when he had received his first mission on Earth. He claimed he wanted to focus on his work and Kate would just end up distracting him. She'd been hurt by that. Despite the fact that angels were heavenly beings, they still had emotions and feelings that could get hurt, but they toiled things more peacefully than humans.

Richard sensed that there was something sad in Kate's loving past, but he didn't want to force her to confess anything to him. Instead of pressing the subject, he asked, "What do you think of the name Jake?"

"No," she frowned. "Petar?"

"Perfect," he agreed as he began to write some notes on his computer. Just then, his mother walked into his office, waving a hand and holding a glass of wine in the other.

"Richard, dear, Gina asked me to remind you about the party tomorrow to promote your new book."

"Ok, Mother," he sighed.

"And she said she has already has a date lined up for you," she added.

"A WHAT?!" he exclaimed. A date? He thought that with his divorce problems, Gina would cut him some slack about going to parties and being seen with a bunch of women.

"A date," his mother repeated. "And she told me to tell you that you don't have a choice." Martha then left her son who was currently frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

Some time ago, the idea of going to parties and clubs with women or even with Meredith and her wild side, would have made him excited. But with Alexis and Kate in his life now, those things no longer held any appeal to him. He was a family guy now.

"So…a party?" Kate asked casually while her chest secretly tightened. She wondered if that meant she was falling in love with the writer. If so, she would be committing what would be the biggest mistake of her life, not to mention breaking the number one rule of the angels.

"Yeah, whenever I'm about to release a book, or after a launch, Gina holds promotional parties and cocktails for fans and other writers."

"And you need to go with a date?" She was still using that casual tone of hers, but Richard had noticed that there was something strange in the way she spoke. Was she jealous? Do angels even feel jealousy? 

"I have to, Kate," he said ruefully. "When I signed the contract with Black Pawn, it said that I should be accompanied by a woman in order to maintain my image." If only he could go alone or have Kate as his date. But how could he explain that Kate was invisible to others?

"Your image?" she questioned, her eyebrow raising an inch. She was slightly disappointed to realize just how important his playboy image was to him. Suddenly feeling the need to put some distance in between them, she said, "I'm gonna go see Alexis."

Then she disappeared right in front of him, leaving Richard even more confused. The writer stood up and paced around his office. He was in love with the beautiful angel, but she was so complicated. Sometimes she would appear jealous and other times she would look like she didn't care about him more than was appropriate as his guardian angel.

He walked to the door and spotted Kate sitting on the floor next to Alexis, who was drawing flowers and angels. He watched the brunette stroke the girl's head affectionately and decided to join them.

The two looked up when he approached and Alexis grinned widely, holding out her arms to her father, who picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh.

Kate had her gaze focused on the drawings on the table, lost in thought. She'd been sitting with Alexis because the girl calmed her down and because she wasn't ready to deal with her jealous feelings. Something was definitely changing in the way she saw him. He was no longer just a human that she was taking care of. She was seeing his as a man.

"Let's just forget what happened, okay?" she suggested, looking him in the eyes. Richard nodded, relieved that she was talking to him again.

"Hey, Dad, did you see my drawings?" Alexis asked excitedly, pointing to the papers on the table. Richard sat down with her in his lap and studied the pictures.

Smiling, he said, "They're beautiful, pumpkin."

"See this one?" she pointed out. "This is me, you and Gram on the stage. And this one is Katherine. I drew her just like you described her to me." The first drawing showed the two redheads and Richard in colorful costumes on a large stage. The second picture had a smiling woman with brown hair and large wings.

"I'm sure Kate likes it," he said while Alexis glanced around, searching for her.

"I hope you like it, Kate."

"I love it, Alexis," the angel told the girl even though she knew she couldn't be heard. However, Richard was able to hear her.

"She just said that she loves it, pumpkin," he said, relaying the message to his daughter. The two adults caressed the child's head, their hands brushing while they stroked her hair. Looking at each other, they smiled shyly and Kate bowed her head, hiding her face behind her wings.

It was much later, after they'd watched a movie with Alexis and put her to bed, that Kate and Richard found themselves in his room. Peering at her curiously, he said, "In one of our conversations, you mentioned a fountain. Can you tell me more about it?"

She had an amused expression on her face. "You want a bedtime story?" she joked. Lying on the bed, he arranged the pillows comfortably behind him while Kate perched on the edge of the mattress right next to him.

He smirked. "Whatever you wanna call it, angel."

"Among the clouds, there's a huge silver fountain with colored stones on top of various taps from where water flows, but never overflows. This fountain is what keeps everything in our reign stable." She paused, moistening her lips as she remembered the fountain from where she came. Richard seemed genuinely curious and interested, gazing at her intently.

"At the center of the fountain, there's a cradle in the form of a clamshell and each year, ten new angels are born there and Gates receives them. Their wings are so small that you can barely see them, but they grow along with the angels and their powers start to emerge. Sometimes when a baby angel sneezes, he can already make things around him fly."

"And you came from this same fountain? What did you look like as a child?" Richard couldn't help but imagine her as a beautiful baby with pink cheeks, small curls, her lips making a pout, inside the shell surrounded by water.

"Oh Richard, like any other baby, but with wings. I think I was chubby," she revealed with a small smile making him smile with her.

Richard then scared her, holding her face with both hands and stretching her cheeks up, making her face grin involuntarily. "What are you doing?" she asked, struggling against his grasp.

"Noooooo, you weren't chubby," he assured her playfully as she rolled her eyes.

But what had started as a joke suddenly morphed into something more serious when the two realized just how close they were. Kate could feel the heat radiating from Richard's strong body and his touch only fanned the flames spreading throughout her. He stopped pulling her cheeks, simply cupping her face with one hand while the other removed the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. He pushed the locks behind her shoulder so that they draped down her back once more while he stared at her with so much love and affection. It somewhat surprised him to see those exact same emotions swimming in Kate's eyes as well.

Without thinking, Kate reached out a hand and guided it to his chest, letting it rest there. For the first time in her life, she was completely unsure of what she was doing, reveling in the feel of the muscles of his chest and the rapid beating of his heart beneath the skin. She wanted to kiss him, but she was afraid that this would divert her focus from her mission or that it would make her "less of an angel".

Richard was approaching her carefully, not wanting to scare her. His heart filled with joy at the idea of kissing Kate, his angel; wanting to show her how much love he could give her, but the hand that was on his chest stopped him with great strength. Turning her face to the lamp at his bedside, she blew on it and it turned off.

"Goodnight, Rick."

"Kate," he called after her with a hurt expression. She looked back at him and saw his sad, blue eyes staring at her with his hair falling over his forehead. Unable to resist and ignoring her angelic side, she bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth. The taste of coffee, chocolate, and something that was uniquely Richard overwhelmed her senses and she walked away, leaving them both wanting more.

Kate knew it had been a mistake, but, boy, if it hadn't been a delicious mistake. She disappeared, her face flushed and her wings brushed on his face. She knew full well that she would be spending the whole night on top of a cloud, wondering what was happening between them.

Richard was lying on his bed, gingerly touching the corner of his mouth where her soft lips had been. She had tasted like vanilla. Instantly he knew that one small taste wouldn't be enough. He wanted more.

_Tell me_

_What__I already know_

_I have__so many new things__to tell about me_

_Tell me__about you_

**TBC**

**Reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thanks for reading/reviewing. And thanks to my Beta, ****CharlieSwagron again :D . I have a new story called 'Alexander's first Christmas' for who wants to read. ****Hope you like this chapter and please, how is reading, leave reviews :d**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my God, I kissed Richard Rodgers, the human I'm protecting," was all Kate could think the next morning.

She sat on the edge of the fountain surrounded by towers made of clouds, waiting for any advice. She had spent the night lying on her favorite cloud, remembering the magical moment in her head and peering down at Richard, who had a restless sleep. Kate brushed her hair away from her face and then touched her lips.

She was madly in love with Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle. His boyish smile and his sometimes seductive, sometimes romantic and gentle words made butterflies flit about in her stomach. Though currently she was feeling like the biggest coward for not knowing how to behave around him now.

"Katherine, is everything alright?"

The young angel looked up and saw Gates staring at her with her wise and experienced eyes. Gates was a dark-skinned angel with black hair. She radiated power, understanding, and wisdom. Her wings were long and white and she wore a red dress, vastly different from the other angels who wore white.

"Sure, why?"

"Because you only come to this fountain when something is bothering you. Did something happen to Mr. Rodgers?" she asked. Kate sighed inwardly, knowing full well that Gates was right. The young angel only came to the fountain when she needed to sort through her thoughts or search for answers. After Johanna's death, she'd visited this place several times until she'd been able to overcome her loss.

"Why Mr. Rodgers?" she asked quietly, staring at Gates. "Don't get me wrong, sir, I really like him and his family and I know I have to protect him from a danger in the future, but why did you choose me to be with him?"

And she liked them a lot, she liked little Alexis, always talking with her, even not being able to see the angel, showing her favorite Disney movies, she liked Martha and her eccentric way and of course, there was Richard, the man that had stolen her heart.

"Because you're the best angel I've ever trained, Kate," her captain replied calmly. She could see that the younger woman still had many questions in her head so she decided to remind her of something. "Do you remember why angels show ourselves to the humans we're protecting?"

"Yes…" Kate replied, frowning. "Because even though angels are described as being solitary creatures, also need companionship. So when angels become friends with humans, they create a bond that increases their protective powers."

"You know, Katherine, sometimes even angels should let their barriers fall a bit and allow others to come in. Whether he is human or angel, I know Mr. Rodgers is a good man." And with that, Gates left her alone to her thinking once more.

-

The whole day, Kate had been invisible to Richard. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there; the scent of cherries followed him around. He was frustrated and hurt because she didn't want to show herself to him. It was impossible for him to ignore the kiss they'd shared last night.

"Kate, talk to me," he pleaded for the thousandth time, his voice low and hopeless. He was sitting in his office chair while Kate sat on the other side of his desk, her eyes moistening as a lump appeared in her throat. It was so hard to ignore his pleas and to see him so sad.

Richard sighed and got up, going to his bedroom and closing the door behind him to get ready for the party that night with absolutely zero enthusiasm. Exhaling deeply, Kate flew away to see Alexis in her bedroom in order to distract herself from the pain she was feeling.

Before leaving for the party, Richard tried to call her one last time, knowing that Kate was there right beside him. He wore an expensive tux, his hair combed back with gel and while he didn't have on his usual smile, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked.

"Kate?" The doorbell rang and he gave up on trying to get his angel to talk to him. Opening the door, he saw a blonde woman, wearing a low-cut red dress and smiling seductively at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle," she greeted. "I'm Amy, Gina's friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy," he replied, forcing a smile and kissing her hand.

Kate watched the whole interaction with a mixture of jealously and sadness. Before closing the door, Richard gave a last look around the apartment. Managing to find her voice yet, she said, still invisible: "Have fun."

The door shut with a whoosh of air, causing Richard's heart to tighten in his chest. Turning away from it, he guided Amy to the elevator and towards the party. Because who had chosen to ignore him was her. 

-

The party was lively and Gina, it seemed, had accepted that his next book would be about angels. The only reason, of course, that she still wasn't pitching a fit was because the many other writers and fans present at the party were very curious about and excited to read the new story.

Amy had dragged Richard to the dance floor, but after a while, the author excused himself and went to a corner at the bar, away from Gina and Paula. It was there that he called his mother to know how Alexis was doing.

"Richard, dear, how's the party?"

"The same as usual. How's Alexis? Is she already asleep?"

"We ate pizza and I insisted that she watch some movies with me, but she said it was her bedtime," Martha replied.

"It's good that we have someone so responsible in the house."

Martha couldn't help but noticed the traces of sadness in her son's voice and said, soft "I know there's something wrong with you, Richard, and don't deny it because I can read people. Who is she?"

His mother might always be busy with her plays and acting clumsy, but she always knew when her son was in trouble and Richard knew he could always count on her.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "She's complicated."

"More than Meredith?"

He scoffed. "You know that things between Meredith and I weren't all that serious, it was just a quick passion. Sure, we got married, but we all knew that it never would've lasted." He glanced at the dance floor and spotted Amy scanning the crowd for him. Quickly, he turned his back and lowered his head. "Things between me and this…" he couldn't say angel. "Between me and this woman go far beyond anything Meredith and I had. I met her recently, but I love her so much. Every time she smiles, I want to smile with her and when I see her upset, I just want to hold her in my arms and comfort her until she smiles again."

"And have you told this to her?"

"No," he admitted. "Like I said: it's complicated." She's an angel, mother. He ran a hand down his face in frustrations, drinking the whiskey the bartender had put in front of him. "She kissed me and then disappeared and I don't know if she's just playing with me."

"Oh, Richard," his mother sighed. "I don't think she's just screwing around. The way you described her makes me think she's someone serious, not the type to just play with a man's feelings."

"You're right," he conceded, ashamed for thinking so little of Kate, his angel.

"But you'll only be sure if you talk to her, and if I were you, I would just go after her." Martha paused before adding, "Now, it's my turn to go to sleep; I have a rehearsal tomorrow morning. Good night, darling, and I hope you can work things out between you and this woman of yours."

He smiled into the phone. "Good night, mother. And thank you." 

Richard had turned away from the bar and had his coat in hand when Gina stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going, Richard?"

"Sorry, Gina," he told her. "But there's someone waiting for me at home and I really need to see her. Have fun." Then he left the party, ignoring the blonde calling after him.

Richard called a taxi which promptly took him to his loft. Once inside, he went straight to his office and instantly picked up on the scent of cherries floating through the air. The place was dark except for the light from the fireplace and a lamp in the corner. Stopping near a shelf, he called out, "Kate?"

Kate was invisible beside him, listening to him carefully. She was surprised to see him home so soon, her jealous side reminding her of Amy and how he'd kissed her hand.

"Kate, I know you're here, and I want you to listen to me. I know I shouldn't have gone out with Amy, even if it was only for publicity, and I know for a fact that you're still thinking of our kiss, because I know I still am." He paused, wetting his very dry lips and looking around, desperate for her to make herself known. "Please, Kate. I wanna talk to you."

"Rick," she called softly, right behind him.

Startled, he spun around.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Kate couldn't resist and materialized so that he could see her, wanting to apologize for the way she'd been acting all day.

"Kate," he breathed, relieved. He stepped towards her until they were so close that their noses touched.

Ashamed of herself, Kate said, "I'm sorry, Rick, I should be protecting you, not ignoring you." He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a finger. When she spoke again, Richard's gaze lowered to her red lips, before returning to meet her eyes. "I know that dating her was part of your contract and I never wanted to ruin your career."

"Kate, can I talk now?" he asked, waiting for her to nod. "Agreeing to the dating part of my contract was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I was young and didn't think things through, but I've changed."

Kate gave him a small smile and her eyes fell to the watch on his wrist, reading the time and seeing that it was still early. "You left early," she stated.

"With you here at home, there is no other place else I'd rather be."

"Rick..." She began, knowing that he was pushing her to talk about the kiss.

He ignored her, turning on his iPod and playing soft music. Helpless to resist as he pulled her to him, Kate allowed Rick to rock their bodies back and forth as if they were dancing. Suddenly, she realized that that was his intended goal and she relaxed into his embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder, lost in his scent and warmth as they moved.

"I'm not afraid," she lied, closing her eyes tightly as he raised her face to him. Lightly touching their foreheads together, he didn't let go as she tried to fight against it.

"You're lying, Kate. I want to understand you because I know you feel something for me. But you stopped talking to me and ignored me and for a moment, I started to believe that maybe you were playing with my feelings," he admitted, glancing down in shame.

Rubbing her nose against his, she immediately regained his attention. "I'd never toy with you, Rick," she promised, her eyes moist. "I'm afraid to give in to you and then not be able to protect you and Alexis. Not to mention the consequences for breaking the angels' rules."

Rick had never seen her so upset before; the urge to wrap her up in his arms and put a smile on her face had never been stronger. "I have faith that you will be able to protect me and Alexis from anything," he assured her. "But, Kate, what exactly are the consequences for breaking the rules?"

Kate took a deep breath and removed herself from his arms. He nearly protested, but stopped when she sat on the edge of the desk, facing him as the lap illuminated her image.

"Johanna," was what she started with. He didn't understand and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She was angel, older than I and almost like a mother to me. One day, she was sent to be the guardian angel of a man on Earth. They fell in love."

Rick remained silent, leaning against the bookshelf while he listened to Kate's story, in order to understand her better.

"Johanna gave her whole being to him, but he got tired of being with someone that other people weren't able to see. He couldn't take her out to dinner without looking like an idiot for sitting alone at a table for two and he couldn't introduce her to his friends or family without being called insane. So he broke her heart, and Johanna was so weak and vulnerable that she began to lose her powers. She took on human form and eventually died."

"Kate," Rick said sympathetically.

"Do you understand now, Rick?" Kate asked quietly, getting up from her perch and turning her back to him.

All he did, though, was shake his head and approach her, winding his arms around her and hugging her tightly from behind. He smiled internally when she rested back against his chest without a fight. "Kate, I would never do that to you. I could never have you so completely and wholly only to destroy your heart, your purity" he whispered in her ear. Kate closed her eyes at the shiver that ran through her body just then. "You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" Turning her face to the side, her eyes opened and she looked at him.

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard. "Because I love you, Katherine, and what I want most is to make you happy. Always."

Any and all tightness she'd been feeling those last few weeks vanished and now her heart was beating at a rapid pace. His words were so sincere and his expression was so serious. She wanted to be able to say the same thing to him, but she just didn't feel like she was ready yet with all the doubts that were still running around in her head.

When he noticed the sad smile that graced her lips, he said, "I know you're not ready to say out loud what you feel for me, but why not give us a try?"

"What about Gates?"

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to punish us for something so pure as what we have between us."

Kate shook her head. "You don't know Gates. She's made of iron," she said, making it look like a joke, though there was no trace of humor in her voice.

Rick turned to her, interlacing his fingers with hers. "When the time comes, we'll go talk to her together. For now, we take it slow and if we find out that none of this will work, then none of us will get hurt."

"But won't it get boring for you after a while? Dating an angel that no one else can see?" she asked.

He vehemently denied it. "Publicity doesn't matter to me anymore, Kate. I wanna be able to go out with you and I don't care if others think I'm alone at a table. I'll only care about seeing you with that gorgeous smile of yours."

Rick was looking at her so hopefully that she couldn't have refused him even if she'd tried. They both knew that there were still so many things to discuss and work out, but they were willing to try. Despite her walls, she was willing to try.

"But slowly, okay? Only kisses," she clarified.

"Only kisses," he agreed.

Fidgeting slightly in nervousness, she asked, "Do you think if we kiss, it will make me less of an angel?"

"Of course not, Kate. You said that angels date other angels and I don't think the fact that we're different and breaking rules will make you seem less worthy of your work. At least, not for me."

She then grinned at him, her pearly white teeth showing clearly. "Kiss me, Rick."

Gladly obeying her command, he released her hand and brought it up to her face, stroking her cheek gently. Carefully, he ran his fingers lightly over her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and mouth, memorizing every little detail of her perfectly sculpted face. She kept her eyes open, wanting to see him. His hand fell to her waist, wrapping around her as he leaned in until his lips, strong, but soft, touched hers in a real kiss.

Kate wound her arms around his neck as he moved her lips to the rhythm of his. This kiss was extremely different from when Sorenson kissed her. There was so much love here and she felt that if she hadn't been holding onto him, she would end up falling.

The hand on her waist gently caressed her in circles and when Kate felt his tongue brush her lips, begging for entrance, she gave it whole-heartedly, allowing him to explore the depths of her mouth until she desired to return the favor, her dominate side coming out to play for a moment.

When oxygen was needed, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another, both panting. Rick stroked her face, brushing away a strand of hair that fell onto her cheek. Smiling, she snuggled against his chest as he wrapped her in his embrace, stroking her wings with affection and feeling them move in approval of his touch.

For a while, neither said anything, both content with just holding each other in front of the bookcase. Rick never ceased his caresses of her wings and Kate closed her eyes, her nose and lips resting at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Hey, Kate?" Rick broke the peaceful silence.

"Huh?"

"Will you stay the night here?"

Kate sighed, a large part of her dying to say yes to his offer, but knowing that she shouldn't. She needed a little time to herself in order to sort through everything that had happened that night. Shaking her head, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rick."

He was a little disappointed, but understood why she wouldn't stay. "Will I be able to kiss you again?" He asked, not trying to look insecure, and she confirmed. "See you tomorrow, Kate, my angel."

Her heart was warmed by his words and before she disappeared, she gave him a peck on the lips, smiling as she departed.

_You are in the shadow of the look_

_I thought about keeping you_

_But it was better this way_

**Reviews. And the next chapter will be a gift for Christmas for you all.**


	8. AN

**Hi guys, hope you liked the 7th chapter. I'm a little busy with a Christmas party and my last days at College, but I'm writing the next chapter because it'll happen on Christmas Eve, it'll be a gift for all the readers and for the characters too. Hope to see you that are reading in the 8th chapter. AND PLEASE, REVIEWS. **

**Have a nice Christmas,**

**Rafaella Perez**


	9. Merry Christmas, Kate

**Here's the next chapter for Christmas, hope you like, it'll be 2 parts. Thanks for my beta ****CharlieSwagron**** and everyone that is reading. Reviews.**

**Chapter 8**

Two months had passed and Christmas was coming. Although she hadn't been able to declare her feelings to him yet every time they were alone in his office, things were going well between Rick and Kate. Gates had said nothing to her yet, the angel automatically assuming that her captain didn't know anything. And with each passing day, Kate found herself getting closer to saying the word 'love' to Rick, even though all the difficulties they were going to face when Gates would found out about them or one of them ended up breaking up everything.

It was a quiet afternoon and Alexis was with her grandmother at the theater so the couple had the loft all to themselves. They were lying on the leather couch in Rick's office with his laptop open on the table, watching a Christmas movie.

Rick had his back against a pillow, holding Kate to his chest, their legs tangled over the arm of the couch. Occasionally she would nudge his Batman sock-covered foot with her own. The angel seemed comfortable with her head resting on his chest and one of her hands intertwined with his.

Rick had already seen this movie a couple times so he was easily distracted from it, stroking Kate's wings while she purred in satisfaction, although her attention remained in the movie. Leaning down, he nibbled on her ear, making her sigh as a smile spread across her face. She looked up and met his lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted, Rick sat up on the couch, bringing her with him and sitting her on his lap. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

Kate gently patted his shoulder. "Nothing, Rick." At his look, she laughed and said, "Seriously, what could an angel possibly need?"

He was still unconvinced. Christmas was his favorite time of the year and he wanted to make it special for her too.

Realizing that he was still pondering over this, she rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss again, parting when the loft door open and an excited Alexis came bounding into the office.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she called, jumping to embrace him. Then she smiled as if she could feel Kate's presence. "Kate, Kate!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked as he held her.

Martha appeared at the door and answered, "Alexis heard that Santa Claus will be at the mall this afternoon and she wants to go see him. Unfortunately, though, I'll be busy with my rehearsal."

"No problem. Kate and I'll go with you," he assured his daughter as his mother went upstairs.

Kate grinned excitedly at the idea of going out with the two, but a part of her was a bit apprehensive due to the fact that this would be the first time they would be out in a public place since her and Rick had gotten together.

"Kate's going too?" The little redhead asked smiling.

Rick turned to the angel and beamed when she nodded. "Of course she's going!" he told his daughter.

"Cool, I'll get ready!"

When Alexis disappeared up the stairs in order to get ready, Rick turned back to Kate and took her hand in his, his thumb making circular motions on the back of it, shooting her. "If you think it's too much, you don't need to go," he said.

Shaking her head, she assured him, "I wanna go. It's just that this is gonna be the first time we'll be going out together since things changed between us. It's kind of like a date." Her cheeks flushed at the admission and her slight embarrassment only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

Rick stood up and held out a hand to her with a beautiful smile. "Well in that case then, Katherine, would you like to go out with me on a date?"

The angel accepted his hand and stood in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd love to."

The afternoon at the mall had been quiet and Kate and Rick had fun taking Alexis to see Santa Claus. Kate loved seeing the little village that had been built as if it were Santa's home at the North Pole. Several houses and trees were covered with artificial snow and mechanical reindeer were stationed at various spots. And, of course, to top it all off, Santa Claus was sitting in a red armchair in the middle of the village.

Rick couldn't look away from Kate's face, lit up with a child-like smile and joy. He slipped her hand into the pocket of his overcoat, squeezing it as he and Alexis pointed out to her their favorite parts of the Santa village, like the little fabric of chocolates and the train where several kids took pictures from inside of it.

While Alexis sat on the table where children were writing their requests, Rick and Kate peered into some of the shops' windows, both always keeping an eye on the girl.

"You sure you don't want anything for Christmas?" Rick asked once more, turning to Kate. There were few people around so he didn't have to worry about being discreet.

"I already said no, Rick," she reminded him, rolling her eyes before stroking his cheek. "Have you bought all of Alexis's presents yet?"

"My mother bought some, but I'll buy the rest while she's distracted by Santa."

Kate stared at the window in front of her that separated her from a gorgeous v-neck dress. It was red with long sleeves and pockets embroidered in white lines. As an angel, she'd never felt the need to wear other clothes beyond what she always wore, but she had to admit that she wanted to try on this particular dress.

Rick wasn't oblivious to the light that shone in her eyes as she stared at the dress. Perhaps he could get it for her as a surprise and make her first Christmas on Earth a special one. "Hey, Kate," he said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I'm gonna go buy Alexis's gifts. Can you keep an eye on her and call me when she's finished drawing?"

When she nodded and turned her attention back to his daughter, Rick quickly ducked into the dress shop. It wasn't too hard to guess Kate's size and he bought the dress she'd been studying in the window, having the lady at the counter wrap it up in a box. He couldn't wait to see Kate's face when he gave it to her on Christmas.

When Rick returned, he smiled at his little girl already sitting on Santa's lap, telling the man that she'd had the best grades and had behaved all year. The moment she joined her father and Kate, she said in the simplicity of a 5 years old girl, "I asked Santa to give me superpowers so I could see Kate."

The angel bit her lip and looked from Alexis to Rick. "I'm sorry I put Alexis in this hard situation. This is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to prevent."

"Don't, Kate," Rick whispered, wanting to assure her that everything was alright. "You already make her happy just by acting as her angel and I'm very grateful for that, okay?"

She nodded and watched as Alexis reached out to her father, showing him a small angel ornament made of glass.

"Santa Claus said he didn't know if he would be able to make my wish come true, but he gave me this little angel to put on our tree and every time I look at it, I'll know that Kate is looking out for me."

"That was beautiful Alexis." Richard said, crouching down and putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders, who smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks daddy. And, Kate, I know I can't see you, but I really like and thanks for taking care of me like my mother."

"The honor is mine, Alexis," she replied, her eyes shining with unshed tears while Rick relayed the message to the girl.

Later that day when the shopping was done, they had just stopped in order for Rick to buy his daughter a milkshake when Kate suddenly felt like they were being watched. She turned her head in the opposite direction and spotted a man with his face covered by a cap, watching father and daughter from the corner. He turned away and Kate instantly took off after him, her wings flying her in the direction he had gone.

When Rick realized that she had left, he frowned in confusion and worry. "Kate? Where are you going?"

The owner of the coffee shop looked around, trying to see to whom the writer had spoken.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis wanted to know.

"I don't know, pumpkin. Let's go." He grabbed her free hand and guided her out of the shop in the direction that Kate had disappeared when she just as suddenly reappeared in front of them, a frustrated expression on her face. "What happened?" he asked, leading the three of them into a secluded corner.

"There was a man watching you and I wanted to follow him, but it was like he just disappeared into thin air. He's gone now."

"A fan?" he suggested, though he knew it wasn't likely.

She confirmed his thoughts with the shake of her head. "I don't think he was a fan, but I'll be alert more than ever from now on."

Rick nodded gratefully. Then, wanting to change the subject, he said, "Let's go, Kate. I wanna take you to see painting exhibition they have here at the mall." She smiled and let the incident be forgotten for the remainder of their time out and about, enjoying the rest of the afternoon with the two Castles.

On the night of Christmas Eve, after Martha and Alexis had gone to bed after a lengthy marathon of Christmas movies being played on Disney Channel, Rick sat on the couch, a glass of wine sitting on the table in front of him, smiling at Kate who was looking at the huge Christmas tree all decorated. The little glass angel his daughter had received from the Santa at the mall sat at the very top of the tree so it was able to watch over them just as Kate did. Kate, herself, was eager for morning to arrive so that she could give her gift to Rick and Alexis.

"Lost in your thoughts?" the writer asked her as she walked over to him, settling between his legs as he received her with his warm arms wrapping around her.

"Uh-huh. I was just thinking about how perfect tonight has been," she whispered, kissing his lips. He smiled, stroking her wings before placing a hand on the back of her neck and bringing her closer for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the previous one. She sighed as he nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to part her lips while his tongue pushed through. Running her hands over chest through the fabric of his sweater, she reveled in the groan she was able to elicit from him.

The couple stopped when they heard the loud clang of a bell announcing that it was midnight and they smiled to each other. Rick grabbed her waist and sat her on the couch so that he could get up. She looked at him curiously and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Be right back," he said in a mysterious tone before vanishing into his bedroom. When he returned, she saw that he had a red box clutched in his hands. Her brow furrowed in a frown.

"I thought I said no gifts."

"What would Christmas be without gifts?" he told her, taking up his seat on the couch once again and handing her the box.

Reluctantly, she took it. He seemed nervous as he watched her unwrap the present so she gave him a small smile to try assure him that she wasn't all that upset that he hadn't listened to her. When she saw the contents of the box, she gasped.

"Rick!"

Inside was the beautiful dress that had captured her attention at the mall a few days ago and with it, he had picked out a pair of white high heels. She looked at the presents in disbelief, unable to comprehend the fact that he had actually bought that dress. Setting the box to the side, she faced him, sensing his increased nervousness.

"Uh, did you like it?" he asked cautiously.

"You never listen to me…" she sighed, smiling gently at him, marveled by this man. "Thank you for the gifts, Rick."

Relieved, he hugged her, burying his face in her hair, absorbing the cherry scent. He then put his lips to her ear and whispered passionately, "Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Rick." There was a second-long pause before she said part of her Christmas present for him, "I love you."

He pulled back and saw no hint of doubt or hesitation written on her face. Feeling like the happiest man in the world, he said, "I love you, Kate, my angel." Lifting her up and guiding the two of them under the mistletoe, he leaned in to touch his forehead to hers, both content to simply stare into each other's eyes for some time, the sound of bells coming from the nearby church.

Rick's lips brushed over hers lightly before he pressed them more firmly together. One of Kate's hands tangled in his hair while he ran a hand up the side of her body, skimming over her waist, her ribs, and then grazing the side of her breast. The bold touch sent a shiver throughout her body as she moaned into his mouth.

Pleased to see that she was enjoying it, he smiled and tugged her closer to him, kissing her one last time before they stopped to catch their breath. When Kate reluctantly backed out of his embrace, he heaved an internal sigh. This was always the hardest part: her having to leave him. He just wanted her stay, to hold her in his arms while they slept at night.

Kissing his forehead, she said, "See you tomorrow, Rick."

"See you tomorrow, Kate," he replied, ready for the morning to come so that he could hold her again.

She disappeared then, anxious to see his reaction to the surprise she had in store for him. 

_In the shadow of__ the __look_

_I tried to__find you_

_But__nothing but__me_

**TBC**

**The second part will be up soon with the reviews. I hope you liked.**


	10. Merry Christmas, Rick

**Thanks for all the reviews and for who is reading. And thanks to my beta CharlieSwagron. Here's the second part of their Christmas, and don't forget to check my fanfic, "Alexander's first Christmas. Have a good read and please, REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 9**

Rick was awakened that Christmas morning by someone knocking on his front door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he shrugged on his robe for warmth and headed to the door, disheveled. When he opened it, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Rick."

At his door stood Kate. Her wings were gone, though, and her hair was pulled back in a sleek bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing the dress and heels he'd given her the previous night and had a nervous smile on her face.

"How—what?" was all he could manage to get out.

"It's a long story."

And it was. She'd had to convince Gates to let her be seen by humans for at the 24 hours on Christmas Day, using the excuse that it was her gift to Alexis. For the most part it was, but it was also secretly a gift for Rick as well. In the end, Gates had begrudgingly let her do so, but reminded her that if something went wrong, the consequences would be severe to her.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" she asked timidly. Rick had snapped out of his daze and realized that they were still in the doorway. Standing aside, he closed the door behind her after she walked in.

"I can't believe it. This is fantastic, Kate!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling her in for a squeezing hug; one that she reciprocated immediately. He picked her up and spun her around, grinning when the beautiful sound of her laughter befell his ears.

"But this is only for today, Rick," she informed him, sadly, burying her face into his chest.

He nodded in understanding, a little disheartened by her news. Not wanting to waste the day in a gloomy mood, he began to think of places that he could take her and foods that she could try and…

"Alexis is gonna be so happy to see you, Kate."

She was eager to see the girl too. "Did you like my gift?"

"This is the best gift I've ever had, Kate. Thank you so much," he said, sincerely, stepping back in order to look at her with his blue eyes moist. Kate cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked her thumb back and forth under his eyes, meeting him halfway for a kiss. The enthusiastic and frequent thumps on the stairs made them pull apart as Alexis bounded down step by step. She halted when she saw her father with a mysterious woman. Her eyes roved over the woman's features and she hesitantly asked,

"Kate, is that you?"

The woman nodded. "It's me, Alexis."

Beaming, she ran to Kate and threw herself into the older woman's arms. She was picked up and hugged tightly and Kate staggered a little with the girl's weight, but Richard placed a hand on her back to help to keep her balance. A thousand questions racing through Alexis's mind at once. "But how, Kate? You're an angel! And where are your wings?" She buried her face into the crook of Kate's neck.

"This is my Christmas present to you, Alexis," she explained simply.

Apparently that wasn't enough for the redhead, though, because she said, "How?" again.

"Well, I asked the queen of the angels to throw magic powder on me so that I could be visible today. But it's a secret and only you and your father are allowed to know, okay?"

The girl nodded with a serious expression, making the two adults laugh. Alexis leaned in and kissed her cheek, saying, "Thanks for this, Kate."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

When Martha came downstairs, she was surprised to see her granddaughter in the arms of a beautiful woman and her son with one arm wrapped around her. She must be the complicated woman that Richard was in love with.

"Good morning, kiddos," she greeted. "And who is this lovely young lady?" she asked, stopping in front of Kate and hugging her.

"She's Kate, my girlfriend," Rick replied making Kate's hear jump as she listened to him call her his girlfriend.

Martha smiled at Kate, sympathizing with her and Kate smiled back, knowing how kind Martha was, despite her eccentricities.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Rodgers," Kate said, placing Alexis on the floor and shaking the older woman's hand.

"Oh, dear, call me Martha, and the pleasure's all mine."

"Can we open presents now?" Alexis asked, looking between the three adults, anxiously.

After Alexis had opened all her presents and the family had enjoyed a delicious Christmas lunch made by Richard—which was actually Kate's first meal—Martha left, stating that she was going to exchange gifts with a friend and would return later that evening. They would all be going to watch "The Nutcracker" and Kate couldn't wait to see it.

Alexis took Kate to her room in order to show the angel her collection of dolls while Rick got some more work done on his next book in his office. The atmosphere in the loft was relaxing, Kate playing dolls and board games with Alexis before combing her hair and tucking her in for her nap before the concert. She'd been able to tell her one of her angel stories before the little girl drifted off to sleep

"I love you, Kate," she mumbled.

The angel leaned down and brushed her lips over her forehead. "I love you too, Alexis."

When Alexis fell asleep, Kate stroked her hair and straightened the blanket, thrilled by the girl. Kate then went to Richard's office, where the couple spent the afternoon chatting and kissing.

-

That night was magical and both Kate and Alexis had been extremely excited about the concert. During "The Nutcracker", Rick had leaned over and whispered his favorite songs from the show in Kate's ear, making her smile and lay her head on his shoulder as they watched the dance between Clara and the Nutcracker.

After the show, they went for a walk in the park to see the city lights, taking pictures when Alexis fell asleep in her father's arms. Handing the girl over to her grandmother who was more than delighted to carry her, Rick held Kate's hand as Martha put a few steps in between herself and the couple in order to give them a little privacy.

Some snowflakes were falling as the two walked hand in hand, Richard was warming one of her hands inside his coat pocket. They passed a vendor selling churros and Rick bought two for them. It was a little strange for her to feel hunger after not having felt it as an angel, but the food Rick had made for them at his loft earlier had left her mouth watering. Rick offered her a piece of his churro, which had chocolate filling on the inside, and accidentally smeared some on her nose.

"Hey!" she protested, pretending to be angry. When he bent and kissed the tip of her nose, effectively removing the chocolate, Kate smeared some of her strawberry-filled churro onto his own nose.

"Did you like the churro?" he asked, watching her eagerly eat the rest of hers.

She nodded in agreement. "Yummy."

Richard smiled and then gave her the last piece of his churros with more chocolate when Kate had finished her own.

They walked on and, after listening to some carolers sing, met up with Martha and Alexis, who was once again awake and wanting to take a carriage ride. So the four of them squeezed into the carriage, riding through the city with Alexis holding her father's and Kate's hands. She leaned in close so that her grandmother wouldn't hear her say, "I loved spending the day with you, Kate. Will we see each other again?"

Kate sighed, knowing it would be a difficult promise to fulfill, but one that she would try her hardest to. "We'll see each other again, Alexis. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" the girl asked and Kate nodded, locking her pinky finger with hers.

Rick put his arm around Kate's shoulders and kissed her forehead then stroked his daughter's hair, having heard their brief conversation.

Later that night, after putting Alexis to bed, the two went to Rick's bedroom, Kate already having made a decision.

"Can I spend the night here?" she asked him.

"Here? Really?" he questioned, opening his mouth in shock. He smiled softly, then, and led her to the bathroom, showing her a set of clean towels and an extra toothbrush. "You're wonderful, Kate."

"Thanks, Rick," she said, closing the door as he left her to go about her business.

Once she'd taken a bath, she put on the blue robe he'd lent her and stepped into the bedroom, finding Rick already on his side of the bed, reading a book. When he realized that she was there, he set the book aside and pulled the covers back, letting her climb in and lie down beside him, staring at him. Sensing her discomfort, he extended a hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or that you don't want me to, Kate."

"I know, I'm just a little…nervous." She didn't know what this night had in store for them, but the most important thing was that she was with Rick. She trusted him with her entire being.

"C'mere," he instructed, cradling her gently to his chest while he touched his forehead to hers. They simply laid there like that for a little while until any feelings of anxiety that she had were completely gone. "Better?"

"Much better."

Searching for his lips, she kissed in feverishly, his hands stroking her back over the robe while Kate held him by the shirt he wore, not wanting to lose contact with him as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The temperature of the room, it seemed, had gone up several degrees and the robe she was wearing had begun to slip off her shoulder, revealing more of her skin to him.

Trailing his mouth to her neck, he nibbled on it and massaged the spot with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of her skin and hearing her moan his name.

"Rick... Oh Rick."

Kate's hands moved underneath his shirt, wanting desperately to explore his skin as well. Feeling his muscles contract from her touch, she started to raise his shirt, but he stopped her, his expression serious.

"Kate, are you sure you wanna do this?" he needed to know. "Because once we begin, I won't be able to stop."

She smiled at him, admiring his concern for her and loving him even more because of it. The truth was that she didn't know what would happen after they made love. She didn't know what the consequences were or if she would lose her powers altogether, but all she wanted right now was Rick.

"I want you, Rick."

Those words were enough for him and he immediately helped her to rid him of his shirt. Carefully, he untied the knot on her robe and removed the garment completely, revealing her naked body to him. She blushed, rubbing her hands over her arms, feeling cold and shy, but he stopped her and laid her back on the mattress, smiling. He hovered over her, staring down into hazel eyes that were overflowing with love.

"You're beautiful, Kate. Inside and out, it doesn't matter."

She smiled, but then closed her eyes as he brought his lips back to her neck, letting the delicious sensations wash over her. He moved to her breasts lingering on them until their skin became flushed making her back arched until she turned the tables and forced him back up again. She laved kisses along the column of his throat, occasionally biting down and making him groan.

When Rick felt like she was ready for him, he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready. I love you, Rick."

"Love you too."

Kate took control, grasping him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance. He moaned as he gently entered her, kissing her stifle the loud gasp she let out. There was a burning sensation at first, but it soon dissipated as he began to move gently. It was her first time and he was certainly making it a memorable one for her. It wasn't long before the two of them collapsed on the bed, sated as the pleasure thrummed through their veins.

"How're you doing over there?" he muttered, nudging her face with his nose as his hand ran the length of her arm and waist, unable to accurately describe with words just how special this night had become. "Are you hurt?"

"No Rick…" she stated, grinning at his exaggerate concern but secretly loving it. "I'm absolutely perfect. You made me feel so great." Kate then stretched, her toes curling into the bed.

Rick took the opportunity to head to the bathroom and relieve himself, bringing back a damp cloth so that she could clean herself with it. He tossed the rag somewhere on the bathroom floor and crawled back under the covers, Kate snuggled within the circle of his arms, seeking his warmth and security.

He was barely able to contain his happiness. He'd had a perfect night with Kate, the angel and everything was going amazingly. God, he loved that woman so much. As he leaned over to kiss her, he saw that the clock said it wasn't midnight yet.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Rick."

_In the shadow of__ the __look_

_I tried to__find you_

_But__nothing but__me_

**TBC**

**I hope you liked. Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them and thanks to my beta ****CharlieSwagron****. This chapter will have a little action and we'll have more answers. Have a good read and people who favorited please, REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 10**

January came and went and the deadline for Rick's book would be coming soon. As a result, the author locked himself in his office, feverishly working to finish the last few chapters. He was currently in the middle of writing Nikki and Rook's first kiss when the night he spent with Kate on Christmas Eve coming back to the forefront of his mind.

Their night together had been perfect, but he had no intention of using those particular details in his book. The time they'd spent in each other's arms had been so beautiful and intimate and the memory was to only stay in his and Kate's minds.

When he'd woken up the next morning, Kate had returned to her angel form, complete with wings and white dress, but she'd still been lying next to him, a satisfied look on her face while she stroked his hair. Rick had blinked several times before he finally came to the conclusion that their Christmas Eve had in fact been entirely real. Nothing had needed to have been said, the love shining brightly in their eyes, so he'd closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Although they'd been together for only four months, two since Christmas, Rick had taken the next step the previous week and had bought a gorgeous ring for Kate. He knew that it was still a little early for a proposal and he had no idea how he would even find a priest who would believe him and marry them–and or if the angel's rule would impede them somehow—but that didn't discourage him. Kate was the only one for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Rick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel Kate approaching from behind his chair. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Kate," he exclaimed in surprise, making the angel smile. He spun his chair around and pulled her onto his lap where she snuggled close, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be writing, Rick?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the darkened laptop screen. He'd forgotten all about the computer and it had fallen asleep as a result.

"Shouldn't you be writing, Rick?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the shut laptop.

"I already have two new chapters!" he said excitedly, a child-like grin spreading across his face with pride. Leaning in, he kissed her soundly, his hand running down her side, brushing against the outer swell of her breast A shiver raced through her as Rick gripped her thighs and tugged her towards him.

Realizing how much he'd missed her that morning, Kate let her hands run down his back, her nails scratching him lightly over top of the shirt as their tongues fought for control. Only when air became a necessity did they pull apart.

"I thought Gina said she wanted another four chapters," she teased, getting up from his lap.

One of Rick's hands shot out and stopped her before she could move away entirely. "Stay, Kate," he pleaded, wanting her around if only for her to read a book as he wrote.

"I'll pull up a chair," she told him softly. She sat down beside him, deciding to watch him write rather than picking up a book to read. As he began writing once again, Kate recalled that morning when she'd met up with Gates and…Sorenson.

_She'd been sitting on the edge of the fountain again, thoughts of Johanna, Alexis, and Rick plaguing her mind. Not once had she ever expected to end up falling in love with the writer while she was looking after him or that the two would make love. It was all just so surreal to her. Gates still hadn't said anything which made her wonder if her captain knew whether or not that the relationship between protector and protected had shifted significantly._

_At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her. Kate loved Rick and if something were to go wrong between the two of them, she knew that her heart would most likely be crushed. Her walls had been lowered, exposing her entire being to him, and now he alone had the power to destroy her._

_However, the concern on her face gave way to a small smile as she remembered all the love he'd shown her; taking her on a date even though no one else could see her and promising her that __he would never had __invested in her __to __the end __destroying __her __heart and __purity __like what had __happened to __Johanna__._

_"Kate?"_

_She glanced up and saw an angel with a strong chin and broad shoulders, brown hair and blue eyes. Her expressions morphed into a frown at seeing Sorenson after so long._

_"Hello, Kate."_

_"Sorenson," she said, a strange feeling creeping up on her as she stared down her ex. Standing up, she shook his hand and asked, "You came back?" Ever since he'd become a guardian angel, he'd rarely be seen around there, choosing to focus entirely on his work, a trait he and Kate had in common._

_"I came to see how things are," he replied. "You look great."_

_"You too," she told him truthfully. "How's Kyle?" Kyle was the name of the ten year old boy that he was currently taking care of._

_"He's fine. He's grown a lot in the past three years and now plays football." Sorenson then approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, much to her discomfort. "Kate, have you ever thought about giving it a shot again? Giving us another chance?"_

_Kate shook her head and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "You're the one who wanted to break up," she reminded him._

_"I know and it was wrong the way I treated you. I'm sorry." He seemed genuinely apologetic and despite the things he'd said during their break-up, she forgave him. After all it was in her nature to do so._

_"It's okay, Sorenson, but I already have someone in my life." He appeared completely surprised and asked who it was. She quickly put an end to his inquiry and refused to tell him._

_"Well," he said, slightly saddened by her rejection, "whoever this angel is, I hope he makes you happy."_

_She wanted to correct him and say that he wasn't an angel, but she couldn't afford to do so._

_They embraced and he asked, "Still friends?"_

_"Of course," she replied with a small smile. "Now go. Kyle must be looking for you." Once he'd kissed her cheek, he bid her a goodbye and then left, his wings flying him away._

_"Katherine?" Kate saw Gates making her way towards her, her face unreadable, and instantly feared that she knew about Rick. "I heard what Sorenson said to you and I would have to agree. You look great."_

_"Taking care of the Rodgers-Castle clan has been wonderful," she admitted, not revealing the whole truth which Gates seemed to notice._

_"I know you have something you wish to share with me and when you're ready, I'll listen," Gates told her before disappearing and leaving a confused Kate behind._  
>-<p>

"Kate?" Rick called, seeing her frown and blink as she stared at him. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" He stepped away from his computer and took her hands in his, giving them a light squeeze of encouragement. The angel inhaled deeply before telling him about her brief conversation with Gates and, for the first time, told him about Sorenson.

Contrary to what she'd imagined, Rick didn't seem bothered by the fact that she'd never told him that she'd had an angel boyfriend and he listened to with curiosity and intrigue.

"Glad you cleared things up with Sorenson. I don't like sharing my stuff," he commented, feigning a possessive tone, even though there was some truth to his statement.

Kate shook her head and scolded him for calling her an object. "Rick, I'm not a possession for you to own."

"I know you're not, Kate," he assured her. "I just don't want another man or angel touching you."

She hated seeing him so sad and worried so she smiled at him. "Rick, you are the only one that has my heart." Pausing for a second, she quickly added, "Well, you just have to share it with Alexis." Repeating the words she'd spoken to him on Christmas Eve, she said, "I just want you."

"Always?" he wanted to know, feeling embarrassed by his jealousy.

"Always." They closed the distance between them and kissed.

When they parted, Kate touched her head and closed her eyes, leaning on the chair. Rick looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath at the dizzy feeling that was swimming through her and rested her head on the chair. Eventually, the feeling passed and she opened her eyes, a concerned Rick standing right in front of her.

"It was just a dizzy spell," she muttered as he helped her to stay on her feet.

"But I thought angels couldn't feel these types of things," he said, caressing her very pale cheek.

"Sometimes if we use out powers too much, we can start to feel tired. I just need to lie down for a bit."

"I'll go with you."

"You have to finish writing."

"You're more important and besides, I've already written enough for today. Come on, let's go lie down."

Seeing the seriousness of his expression, Kate gave in and allowed him to guide her to his bedroom where he arranged the pillows more comfortably for her. He pulled aside the blanket so that she could climb in and covered her with it, rounding the bed and crawling in next to her. He gently stroked her wings as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The snow falling outside and the fire burning in the fireplace created an atmosphere that was perfect for a short nap. Even though angels didn't sleep, Kate allowed herself to relax as the hand that was stroking her wings, lowered to her waist and pulled her closer to his body, her head coming to settle on his chest. She sighed happily, the hand on her waist tightening so that she couldn't go anywhere and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

During the nap, Kate watched Rick sleep until Alexis appeared at her father's doorway. As if she knew that the angel was lying next to her father, the little redhead climbed onto the bed, laid between them and promptly fell asleep. Rick moved his free arm to embrace his daughter while Kate stroked the girl's hair, looking adoringly at what she now considered her family.

A week later, Kate had had another dizzy spell which left Rick worried about her, but the concern had to be put aside when they arrived at Alexis's school to pick her up.

"Mr. Castle? Alexis went home early today," the secretary told him, not understanding the confusion on the writer's face.

"What? I don't understand. I didn't come get her earlier."

"One of our teachers dismissed her when your brother came and showed us a note with your signature. He said that you were in a meeting today and needed him to pick her up."

"I never signed any note!" he exclaimed, the panic beginning to set in. "Oh God, someone kidnapped my daughter!" Upon hearing his words, the secretary immediately called the police.

Rick turned to Kate, his face so heartbroken and scared as her own. "Kate, someone took her from me."

"We'll find her."

"Mr. Castle, the police are on their way. I gave them the description of the black 4x4 the man was driving. They left a little before you got here and—"

Rick didn't wait to hear her finish speaking, running out to the street followed by the angel and into the nearest parked taxi. The writer threw some money at the taxi driver and borrowed the car, driving as fast as he could and cutting off people left and right as he wove through the traffic. All he could think of at that moment was in Alexis, as well as Kate.

"Rick, I'll look for her from above!" As she said that, two black pulled in front of them, revealing men with guns inside and Kate's face filled with fear. "Watch out!" she shouted.

At that moment, Kate found out about the danger she had to protect Richard from.

They began shooting and Kate had to use all her strength to be able to protect him, creating a protective bubble around him and preventing the numerous bullets from killing him. The gunmen were confused by what was happening, but still they continued to shoot. Creating a wall of air, Kate launched one of the cars away from them, but Rick couldn't see where he was driving and rammed straight into a pole. The bubble she'd made wasn't able to prevent the impact and the airbag deployed.

"Kate," he pleaded with a weak voice. "You have to go after that car and save Alexis."

"Rick." She didn't know what to do. She needed to save the girl, but the gunmen in the two cars were coming towards them.

"Kate!" The armed men had finally arrived and when they couldn't succeed at opening the door, one of them pointed their gun at Rick's temple, who eas tied by the airbag. Kate was able to stop the bullet just in time, protecting his ehad with her hands as the man pulled the trigger, baffled at how it didn't kill him. The wailing of the police sirens gradually became louder and the gunmen scattered, running off before they got caught.

Seeing that he was fine, even if he was nearly unconscious by the car's impact, Kate got out of the taxi and flew as high as she could, searching desperately for the car where Alexis was being held, but finding no trace of it. When she returned to the car, she saw paramedics placing Rick on a stretcher. He was awake and trying to resist, the need to find his daughter overpowering every other thought. Upon seeing the angel, his hope returned, only to have it shattered when she shook her head sadly.

Tears started falling from his eyes. "You should've gone after her instead of staying behind to protect me!" he yelled, his voice showing his disappointment, making Kate's stomach sank.

"They would've killed you!" she argued. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

"No, Kate, Alexis was kidnapped and now she's somewhere with strange men probably frightened half to death! I could've protected myself from them!"

The paramedics exchanged worried looks as they watched Rick talk to himself. They began discussing the possibility of a head injury, but he ignored them.

"You know very well that you never would've survived against them. I needed to keep you alive so that we can save her." Kate was on the verge of tears. They had no time for a quarrel, for Alexis's sake, but Rick could barely look at her, blinded as he was by his despair and hatred for the men who took his little girl and taking it all out on Kate.

"Tell that to Alexis. You promised her that you would be her guardian angel too." He didn't look at her anymore as he was taken to the ambulance against his will. Kate's lips trembled as she felt a deep pain reverberate in her heart, now understanding what Johanna must've felt. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she took flight, desperate to find Alexis.

As the ambulance door closed, Rick saw Kate flying away and was hit by a wave of shame at the way he'd blamed her for Alexis's kidnapping. He only had time to notice how unstable the angel's flight seemed before the door completely shut.

**TBC**

**So, that was the danger that Gates was talking about. But now the angel has one more job to do and it will be difficult without Castle. Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter (with news) and I hope you enjoy reading it. Lets start the betting, some of you think there is a baby Caskett coming and others that Kate is being punished. Who is right?**

**Thanks for everybody that sent reviews last chap, KB, Peyton, Xientia, Always Coffee Caskett, Caskettlover, Faithfulfan, Kwarner, Erinn80, Torontonsun,Sacramone80 and all you that are reading and thanks to my beta, CharlieSwagron. People that are Reading and following, REVIEWS, please.**

Although Rick wasn't hurt, thanks to Kate, the doctor insisted on keeping him in the hospital under observation. The FBI was going to meet with him and investigate Alexis's case along with the accompaniment of the police due to the massive amount of damage he'd caused along the avenue.

Rick paced from side to side, thinking of asking his friends in the CIA and other various agencies for help. His daughter had been kidnapped and Kate hadn't returned yet. After the horrible way he'd treated her, he seriously doubted she would.

"Kate, if you're listening, please come back," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry for the way I mistreated you." His eyes filled with tears. First, he'd lost his little girl and now, he'd lost his angel.

Little did he know that Kate had returned and was at his side, invisible and ashamed of herself for not being able to save Alexis, even though deep down she knew that she'd done all that she could've, exhausting herself. It hurt to see him in such pain and it hurt even more imagining how scared Alexis must be right now. She was about to appear for Rick when a male voice said:

"Hey, get ready."

It was an older, very muscular man barged into the room. He wore a blazer and carried a bag with him. Rick stared at him confused by the fact that he seemed so familiar looking to him. "Who're you?"

"We don't have time for introductions right now," the man told him. "You can call me Hunt." He picked up Rick's change of clothes that were lying on the bed and threw them at him. "Get changed. We have to go."

"Go where?" the writer demanded to know. "My daughter's been kidnapped and I'm not going anywhere!" he exclaimed, tossing the clothes back onto the bed and crossing his arms defiantly.

Kate watched Hunt with caution, but something told her that he wasn't dangerous to Rick. The man sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and glancing toward the door, knowing full well that at any moment the FBI would be coming.

"We don't have time for this. If you want to save Alexis, you need to move and move now! The FBI can do nothing to help her," he said.

"What do you know about my daughter? Do you know where she is?" Rick asked, desperate for any piece of information, but Hunt merely pointed to the clothes.

"I speak, you dress." Not having much of a choice in the matter, Rick began to dress himself while the other man turned his back to him. "Your daughter was taken to Paris by Gregory Volkov's henchmen," he explained.

"Who is Volkov? And how do you know about my daughter?"

"I'll tell you on the way, but right now we have to go. Do you wanna save Alexis, regardless of the risks?"

"Of course!" Rick shouted angrily, his eyes burning with determination to find his little girl. Picking up a pen, he quickly scribbled a note on a small sheet of paper that was lying around for his mother, just giving her a clue about Paris.

"Then let's go!" Hunt urged. He opened the door, motioning for the younger man to follow him, not noticing Rick glance around the room.

"We will save her," he heard a feminine voice whisper in his ear.

"Kate," he breathed, glad that she was here.

The angel gave him a smile as she pushed him toward Hunt. Part of her was still hurt by his biting words from earlier while he was feeling embarrassed, but they now had a mission to bring Alexis back home. But just as she showed herself to him, she disappeared, once more becoming invisible. This time, however, it was against her will. What was happening to her? Was this a consequence for breaking the rules? She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating, but soon realized that Rick still couldn't see her.

He frowned, not understanding why she was suddenly gone again, but there was no time to ponder it because Hunt was rushing him out, guiding them through the emergency exit and reaching a deserted street behind the hospital, Kate following them closely.

"Where're we going?" Rick asked, still concerned about Kate's sudden disappearance.

"I have a jet waiting for us around here."

"And how are we going to France without any documents? What about passports?"

"I already have everything under control," the man assured him.

A black car was parked in the street and Hunt ushered Rick inside. Soon enough, they pulled up to a warehouse where a jet was waiting. Rick's jaw dropped open in shock and excitement and couldn't help but say, "This is just like one of my books."

Inside the plane, there was a small table where Hunt unfolded a map of Paris. Attached to it were two photos: one of Alexis and the other of Volkov. Rick frowned when he saw the picture of Alexis. It was from a day when he had taken her to the park. Turning to the man suspiciously, he said, "Why do you have a picture of my daughter?"

Hunt started to talk, but the writer cut him off, irritated by the lack of information being given to him.

"How can I trust you if you've been watching Alexis?! How do I know you're not in on this as well?"

The older man took the photo from his hand and then pulled out his wallet, retrieving another picture. This one was of Rick when he was about the age of Alexis now. He was standing in front of his school with Martha. Shaking his head, he was unable to understand why Hunt had a photo of him too.

Hunt placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a deep breath, and said seriously, "Richard, I'm your father."

Rick stared at him, not knowing what to say. Kate was just as surprised by the revelation, but could definitely see that he was telling the truth. Both men had similar physical features and were most certainly related.

For a moment, Rick simply stood there, staring at the man who claimed to be his father. Then, he dove in for a hug, still in disbelief, but happy that he'd finally met his dad. Hunt was a little more hesitant with the embrace, unused to displays of affection like this, but soon wrapped his arms around his son for the first time in his life, his eyes shining.

When the two parted, Hunt said, "I never stopped keeping an eye on you, your mother, or my granddaughter."

"But why did you never show up?" Rick asked, curious and a little upset. For years, he'd tried to figure out who his father was and the knowledge that the man had been watching all this time and never came forward, confused and disappointed him heavily.

"I was a CIA agent," he revealed. "The agency is very strict on who can be with whom." The bitterness crept into his voice and Rick gaped at him in astonishment.

"You're a spy?"

Kate rolled her eyes. She knew that the writer was bound to be bursting at the seams with questions he wanted to ask. It was quite obvious that this was only the beginning.

"When I met your mother, I fell I love and was ready to drop the CIA like a hot potato. But I couldn't. The next day, they recruited me for an important mission and a year later, I found out about you. So whenever I could, I would come and watch you two from afar. Remember that book 'Casino Royale'?"

"That was you!" his son exclaimed, remembering the day a man in the library had handed him the book that inspired him to become a writer. "That book's the whole reason I wrote about Derrick Storm."

"And thanks to me, you were able to receive information from the CIA for your books."

There were so many things that Rick wanted to know about his father, but he had to concentrate on the main one.

"But why did Volkov take Alexis? What's the point?" The girl was only five years old for Pete's sake.

"Revenge," Hunt told him. "He wants to get to me by hurting you and her." Seeing the worry on his son's face, he squeezed his shoulder and instructed him not to panic. They needed to create a plan in order to save Alexis and with that, the two returned their focus on the map.

Kate was standing next to Rick, angry and in tears. She couldn't show herself to him or even touch him. She'd wanted to tell him how much she loved him so many times back at the hospital so that they wouldn't be left the way they were now, hurt. She ran a hand through his hair, but he couldn't feel it. Sighing in frustration, she smoothed a hand over her own face, desperately wishing that she could communicate with him.

The jet began its descent into Paris and Hunt and rick rose, quickly packing their things, readying themselves for quite an adventure.

**TBC**

**Yayyy, what's going to happen now? How will Kate help them? See you soon. Guys that are follwing and Reading, please Reviews.**


End file.
